


Best Costume Ever

by filthycasualsmark (exalteranima)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Competitive Sami, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteranima/pseuds/filthycasualsmark
Summary: Fic prompt: "you’re going to be at the halloween party and you’ve won best costume for the past three years but this year I am wearing thebest costume everif you defeat me I will eat my - wait you actually look really cute when did you turn hot what the fuck um"





	Best Costume Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I have a bunch of other WIPs in the works. But this one called out to me for some reason and I FINALLY managed to finish it. Yay!

_**2015** _  

 

The year Sami Zayn first moved into town, Charlotte Flair's annual Halloween party had an eighties theme. 

Sami loved costume parties, and didn't hesitate when his next-door neighbor Bayley invited him to tag along. Taking a much-needed breather from his job working the concierge at the town's biggest luxury hotel, Sami jumped at the opportunity to put together his Marty McFly outfit. Marty McFly was his go-to look for cosplaying at local conventions, and he naively thought he had the party's Best Costume award in the bag. I mean, why wouldn't he? Sami had the jacket and hoverboard and everything. The Nike replicas alone were probably the most expensive part of his costume, and Kevin still wouldn't live down the fact that he won the things at an eBay auction by accident. 

Sami's rude awakening came the moment he stepped through the door as the party was in full swing. That was the first time he saw Finn fucking Bálor and his fucking screen-accurate Robocop get-up, right down to the sound effects and stilted vocoder diction. Sami still wasn't convinced he didn't just up and steal the original Robocop outfit from whichever Hollywood soundlot it was stored in. 

"That's just Finn. He's always been crazy about that stuff," Bayley comforted him the following morning. "Sasha invited him last year when he was still new in town. Debuted at the party with this insane Captain Jack Sparrow costume. Half the crowd legit thought Johnny Depp crashed Charlotte's party."

So Finn was one of _those_ guys, Sami thought.

Well. At least Halloweens in this neighborhood would be anything but boring.

 

* * *

 

**_2016_ **

 

The following year, Charlotte went with a more traditional horror movie theme.  

Sami decided to stick with something simple. He was a sucker for the classic Universal Studios monster flicks, his personal favorite of the bunch being _The Mummy_. Any amateur could wrap themselves in bandages and make moaning sounds, but Sami was determined to make his costume as loving a tribute to Boris Karloff's Imhotep as he could manage. He dyed and hand-painted his own bandages. He aged his appearance with a combination of makeup, gray body paint, vaseline, flour, sand, papier mache and whatever else he could get his hands on. Sami even practiced not talking for an entire weekend just so he could faithfully recreate Karloff's creepy performance, to the amusement of his long-suffering coworkers at the hotel. Bayley had to talk him out of bringing a large wooden box to Charlotte's house just so Sami could make a dramatic entrance as Imhotep emerging from his sarcophagus.

On the night of the party itself Sami must've seen a dozen zombies, three Freddy Kruegers, four Jason Voorheeses, and at least five different stringy-haired ghost girls in white nightgowns, one of which he was positive was Tyler Breeze. When he wasn't staying in character, Sami eagerly fielded questions — mostly from younger partygoers who grew up watching the Brendan Fraser _Mummy —_  and sung praises to his favorite movie monsters. Almost everyone agreed that Sami had the coolest retro costume, and that unless Finn Bálor showed up as the Xenomorph from _Alien_  Sami would've won Best Costume of the night for sure.

Well, Finn _didn't_ go as the Xenomorph, thank goodness. But he did show up as the next-best (worst) thing.

Sami sulked in the corner as people flocked around Finn's Predator, the detail unnervingly realistic with the animalistic growls, leathery skin, drool-covered teeth and bloodied human skull trophies. If Sami was acting grouchier than usual he simply passed it off as him fully immersing himself in his role as the Mummy. 

Just before midnight Sami sat alone in the kitchen, sighing as he unwrapped the bandages from around his head and arms before sneaking out the back door and making the long trek home. Just as he was washing his face at the sink Finn walked into the room, headpiece off as he ran a hand over his sweaty face in search of a glass of water.

"Leaving already, Sami?" Finn asked, slight disappointment in his tone.

"Yeah, it's been a long night. Congrats on winning, Finn." Sami really wasn't in the mood for small talk right now.

"Don't sell yourself short, man. I loved all the work you put into your costume, and you've definitely convinced me to give Boris Karloff a shot."

"Everyone should. Boris Karloff is a legend."

Finn chuckled at Sami's comment. "Well, you have a safe trip home now. Better luck next year, yeah?"

Finn held out his hand for Sami to shake. Sami thought long and hard before he took Finn's hand and returned the gesture.

"Next year then. Looking forward to it."

 

* * *

 

**_2017_ **

 

"I swear, if that guy shows up as movie Loki or whatever I'm going to strangle somebody."

Bayley ignored Sami's grumbling as he put the finishing touches on his Cloak of Levitation, waiting for the gold textile paint to dry. His blue tunic was a bit scratchy and he'd never worn so many belts in all his life, but Sami's resolve would not be shaken.

"I still think this is going too far," Bayley said, adjusting the plush dragon perched on the shoulder of her Kitty Pryde costume. "And did you _really_ need to dye your hair and beard?"

"Of course I did! Doctor Strange wasn't a ginger! Plus it's washable dye, so it's all good." Sami didn't mention he had to go all the way to the fancy theater supply store the next town over to buy half the supplies for the costume, or that he watched the movie so many times he was seeing Benedict Cumberbatch in his dreams. He even had to bribe Mike Mizanin (Sami still refused to call him  _The Miz_ on principle) into giving him quick acting lessons to get Doctor Strange's mannerisms just right.

"How long have you been working on this again?" Bayley asked with a concerned tone. "September, at least?"

"August," Sami corrected. "I begged Charlotte to tell me this year's theme early so I could prepare, which means I now owe her dad a discount on hotel accommodations."

"This is really getting out of hand, Sami. All this just so you could beat Finn?" Bayley picked at the intricate embroidery on the hem of Sami's tunic. "I mean, you even taught yourself needlepoint!"

"Hey, sewing is a practical skill to have!" Sami huffed. "And needlepoint was the only way I could get the detailing just right. It's bad enough I had to order an Eye of Agamotto online 'cause I ran out of time to make one from scratch."

"Oh my God, Sami."

 

* * *

 

 

The turnout at Charlotte's party was more impressive than ever, the dance floor already swarming with a cheerful explosion of superheroes of varying degrees of accuracy. While Bayley broke away to join her friends Sasha and Carmella, Sami beamed with pride as both complete strangers and people he recognized from around the neighborhood praised his costume. Even Dean Ambrose — who looked the same as he always did save for a pair of children's Wolverine claws from Toys 'R' Us — was visibly impressed by Sami's work despite not knowing what a Doctor Strange was.

Sami got momentarily distracted when he spotted the familiar bald-headed figure of his fellow front desk manager at the hotel — albeit painted head to toe in silver — by the punch bowl.

"Sami! Spectacular job on the costume tonight!"

"Thanks, Cesaro! Uh... nice surfboard."

"Thank you, Sami! I borrowed it from Shinsuke." 

The two co-workers made small talk to pass the time as more guests trickled in. Every now and then they'd get interrupted by people wanting to take a selfie with Sami or ask him about his costume. As the evening went on, however, Sami realized there was still no sign of Finn.

That is, until he heard a commotion at the front door.

"Oh no." Sami's heart sank as Dean came from the direction of the entrance. "He didn't–"

"Nah, trust me, man. You got this one in the bag." Dean couldn't stop stifling his snickers, though, and Sami didn't understand why–

Oh. _Oh._

Finn walked into the room virtually naked save for a pair of tiny green speedos, gold arm bands, prosthetic elf ears and realistic feathered wings on his ankles. The bigger takeaway, though, was Finn hiding the body of a literal Greek god underneath all those layers, an effect further enhanced by the ridiculous golden trident he was carrying.

"Hey, Sami!" Finn's face lit up as he walked over to a flabbergasted Sami's side. 

"Finn... wow. You're–"

"Namor the Submariner. Long story. Amazing Doctor Strange, by the way. We could be in the Defenders together!"

Sami was so distracted by Finn's rippling muscles (which looked straight out of a comic book themselves) that he almost missed that last sentence. "I'm sorry, the what?"

"The Defenders? Original lineup of Hulk, Doctor Strange, Namor and Silver Surfer? I take it you don't really read the old comics much."

"Yeah, not really... We should get Cesaro and Rusev in here though, we could _totally_ start that team."

"I saw. Nice to know I'm not the only one attending this party in my skivvies."

Sami snorted. "Hey, you wanna go grab a drink?"

 

* * *

 

 

Sami and Finn leaned against the back of the couch nursing one drink each (a can of Pepsi for Sami, a bottle of Guinness for Finn) as Dean and some kid in a Punisher costume were engaged in a heated beer pong duel, drawing cheers from the gathered partygoers.

Sami paused their conversation to sip from his soda. "So Namor is like Marvel's Aquaman?"

"Pretty much, only he's a bit more of a jerk." Finn explained. "He's also a mutant."

"Wait, like an X-Men mutant?"

"Yup. It's kinda confusing since his comics publication predates the original X-Men, so he's technically the first mutant — I'm not boring you, am I?"

"What? No, I think it's genuinely interesting! I've never even heard of Namor and you make him sound so cool."

"Well, he'd have to be. Not just anybody can come close to breaking up Reed Richards and Sue Storm."

Sami's jaw dropped in disbelief. "No. Way." 

Finn laughed. "Hey, I did say he was a jerk!"

"I'll take your word for it. How'd you do those, by the way?" Sami gestured at the wings on Finn's ankles.

"Oh, you know those white feathered things they use in badminton? Had to mutilate three tins' worth of shuttlecocks with scissors and a glue gun to get them exactly right."

"Wow. Never would've thought of using those. And I kinda want to slap whoever thought of calling them 'shuttlecocks.'"

"It is a funny word, innit?  _Shuttlecock._ " 

"Oh my God, it is! _Shuttlecock_."

Sami and Finn giggled between themselves like two eight-year-olds learning a bad word. "Bunch of nerds," Austin Aries (dressed in a lazy but convincing Tony Stark costume) muttered to himself as he walked past them to grab another Coke Zero.  

"So..." Sami scratched his beard as he tried forming his question in his head. "What on earth happened?"

"Seth freaking Rollins happened. We go to the same Crossfit gym, and I stupidly took him up on his Superbowl wager despite knowing nothing about American football. My team basically lost the kickoffs." Finn took a long swig from his beer. "Now he's schmoozing it up at his company party wearing the Spawn costume I spent weeks working on, while I had this as my backup."

"Man, you were going as Spawn? That sounds so awesome, bet you'd have been a shoo-in for this year's winner."

"'S no big deal. Just something I do for fun, take a breather from my day job. Besides, you make a very dapper Stephen Strange."

"Thanks! And you make a... uh."

Finn smiled coyly as he blushed all the way down to his chest, and God if that wasn't the cutest and hottest thing Sami's ever seen.

"You wanna borrow my cloak, maybe?" Sami cleared his throat. "Looks like your modesty could use some covering up."

"Oh, so now you're worried about my modesty, are you?" Finn teased. 

"I hate to say it, Finn, but I'm positive everyone's been nursing sinful thoughts since the minute you walked in. I think I saw Brian Kendrick leer at your ass just now."

"And you know this for a fact, then?" Finn angled his body closer to Sami's, and when did this conversation suddenly take a flirtatious turn? Sami felt his face heat up as he resisted the urge to stare at Finn's abs for the sixteenth time. Not that looking Finn straight in the eye was any better; Sami felt like he was about to get eaten alive.

_So_ not complaining.

"Definitely." Sami firmly planted his hand on Finn's thigh, and watching the other man lean into his touch with gusto was giving Sami goosebumps. Finn's eyes followed Sami's tongue as he licked his lips, and Sami's breath hitched as he mentally cursed himself for wearing so many damn layers.

"Oh my God you two, get a room!" someone shrieked in the background.

"Gladly." Finn's smirk was evil as Sami let himself get dragged up the stairs, drawing loud cheers as they wove their way through the crowd to the nearest empty room. Finn shoved Sami against the wall beside the door for the steamiest kiss Sami's ever had in his life. 

"Did I mention that you were the hottest Marty McFly I ever saw?" Finn panted as they broke their kiss to come up for air.

Sami laughed in disbelief. "What can I say? Halloween is my favorite holiday." Sami placed his hands on Finn's hips right before pulling him into the room and shutting the door behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, Finn's Halloween costume wasn't all that different from his ring gear to begin with.


End file.
